1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a charging device, and especially to a multifunctional vehicular charger.
2. Description of the Related Art
A charging device usually includes a standard charger exclusive to an electronic device as well as an additionally arranged charging device, where those charging devices have a charging cradle, a movable charger etc. The charging cradle is usually used in home or in the company, and is inconvenient to carry. Usually, a movable charging device is suitable for being carried when the user is traveling or is in office. The existing movable charger is huge, and is always be kept in the bag when it is not used; while it only has one function, which is charging an electronic device. With the development of the society, diversified and multifunctional products are getting more and more popular. Especially when people goes out, people always want to carry as little things as possible, while having as more functions as possible, and no matter it is a normal usage state or an emergent usage state, people's need for usage can be fulfilled.